With advances in semiconductor technology, there has been increasing demand for high storage capacity, fast processing systems, high performance, and low costs. To meet these demands, the semiconductor industry continues to scale down dimension of semiconductor devices, such as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), and finFETs, and also increase packing density of these semiconductor devices on an integrated circuit (IC) to accommodate a larger number of the semiconductor devices on an IC. Such scaling down has increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing of the semiconductor devices in ICs.